Da Lu Xin
Background Da Lu Xin is a young assassin, born in Shanghai, China in the Earth Realm. Lu Xin has two siblings, a younger sister, and an older twin brother. Their parents, Ai and Sheng, moved into the crime-ridden city, Chrome City, unaware of its current state, in the pursuit of increasing their children’s knowledge of the world they lived in. Unfortunately, this plan placed them in the city they are now unable to escape from. While Lu’s parents are searching desperately for ways to leave the city, Lu came across the stomach-churning and mind-warping violence and crime that enveloped the streets. The young panda witnessed a killing first hand, seeing an entire family being brutally murdered in cold blood in the middle of a street. Practically scarred at a young age, this scene continued to replay in the panda’s mind. As he grew older, Lu began to worry if his family would eventually become a target. Filled with worry, trepidation, and determination, Lu felt an urge to do something about the violence that swarmed the city. Even if the city was not his first home, it had now become his home. Lu has been driven to protect those who cannot protect themselves, including his family. The panda trained vigorously in his teenage years and began to leave his home at night, sweeping the streets, and killing off those that killed others. Naturally, Lu began with simply incapacitating his enemies. As he began to witness more crimes, Lu lost his morality towards the villainous thieves and murderers of the city and took their lives as well. With the rest of his family now aware of his doings, he is constantly being asked to stop and come home in fear that he will only bring attention to himself, getting himself killed in the process. Despite his family’s fears, Lu remained determined to wash away the murderous curse of the city. Personality Da Lu Xin is mildly coarse but can be friendly. He is extremely protective of those he loves and cares for, stopping at nothing to keep them protected. Lu is rather fearless when it comes to fighting. He has become extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and his very agile in doing so. He is minutely prideful and sometimes boastful, as he taught himself how to fight, however, he is able to accept when he is beaten. Lu isn’t very talkative, but will effortlessly engage in conversations. He’s quite the conversation starter, as well. Among his teammates, Lu is known to be a quiet bookworm, usually keeping to himself. In most cases, others will come to him in order to spark a conversation as he is relatively introverted. Yorokobi is often the one to do so. Lu is very observant and patient as well. While his reluctance to socialize hasn't crippled him in conversation, he still has a habit of "pumping himself up" before he leaves his comfort zone. Nonetheless, the panda almost always has a polite and warm demeanor. Appearance Lu is a panda with a unique mix of black and white fur. The parts that are black are his ears, hands, feet, chest, and pelvis. The black fur on Lu's chest follows a jagged pattern on the ends toward his shoulders, neck, and stomach. He also has pointed black markings that follow the shape of his eyes. Lu wears a blue, gold, and red sleeveless battle suit that has a thin white stripe that runs down the side from the underarms down to the ankles. Around his waist and ankles are silk red cuffs that hug tightly to his figure with golden spiral patterns on them. Lu also wears bandages around his wrists that let the end piece hang from his hands. Powers and Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Earth Realmer